Under Your Constellation
by Greenlies
Summary: Under the Milky Way we kissed. Lucy/Loke


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine.

Warning: Like usual... English is my 2nd language. Contains excessive cheesiness. Hoho!

* * *

><p><strong>Under Your Constellation<strong>

_What is the meaning of precious memory when you're not here with me?_

_**..**_

"So many stars!" Lucy squealed in happiness, she always knew that the Fairy Tail's roof is the best spot for star gazing. She gazed up upon the starry sky and smiled cheerfully "Oh! Spica! I find Spica Loke!"

"Where?" A big hand grasped hers from behind and took a peek from her binocular.

"Loke! Look! Around… Here!" She grinned widely and roughly led him to the Spica. "And there's… Vega!" She added.

Loke smiled widely and muttered softly, "you're always looking for Virgo constellation first huh… I'm quite jealous"

Lucy nodded, "Well… I always love how big and beautiful her stars are" she was shivered with loaded excitement.

"What about Leo…?" he asked with his vicious smirk plastered on his mouth as he took a slight peek from a small telescope on his hand.

"Regulus…" She murmured and turned her sight away from his fierce stare.

Loke shoved his body closer to her and pressed his ear on her cheek, "what…?"

"I like… Your regulus…" She casted her brownie eyes down and pushed him away. "Agh! Don't get too close! You're breaking my concentration!"

The lion head on her side burst to laugh, "What are you concentrating at? We're star gazing! You don't need to think of anything"

"Then what is the name of that star!" she looked up with her binocular and pointed out her finger up high. "The one on top of the Zavijava!"

"Eh… Um… Oh! Dae-"before he could finish it, Lucy already threw her binocular to his direction and stopped him.

"3 seconds run out! Time up!" She clasped her hands altogether. "Denebola!"

Loke grunted in defeat, "That's so unfair! I didn't have enough time to thi-!" he hurriedly closed his mouth.

The victory smile casted upon her pinkish lips, "What did you just said?", Loke shook his head, pretending he didn't say a thing but it made Lucy even more persistence, "I always right! Keep that in mind" she licked her upper lip with her playful style and got her way to intimidate him.

"He-hey Lucy! Stop-!" Loke's legs were caught up between Lucy's and he fell back. He gave up himself to her and she end up smacking the sides of his head with her hand it felt kind of good. "O.k you got me… Now stop" he sighed with a wide smile."Hey Luce…"

"Yeah?" She widened her eyes with a soft expression.

The man underneath her pointed out the night sky above them.

She looked up, following the man's finger and covered her mouth with her petite hands, "E-Eta Carina…!" She squealed.

Loke pulled her and rested her head on his chest. She was too caught up looking at the sky, "beautiful isn't it…?"

"It's pinkish~ "Lucy sure was lucky, she could witnessed a part of Milky Way, the Sagittarius's arm with naked eyes, the night sky has unlocked their beauty just for her. "Loke… This is great!" she didn't dare to blink even for a second. Her face was covered in excitement as she tightened her grab on the shirt of her Leo.

"Yes it is…" he was glad she didn't realize he was staring at her instead.

She snuggled her head on his chest and grinned to herself, "I'm really glad you asked me to come here today… Thank you!" she hugged him to show her biggest gratitude and that's all he ever needed.

The sky was deep dark and the stars were the only light that lit up the night, it was a perfect night for both of them, the stars were not shy at all tonight. "it really seems like we could reach it huh?" he stretched his arm and fingers trying to grab the sky.

Lucy held his wrist and nodded, "but where's the fun in star gazing if you could just keep it on your pocket?". She looked up to her Constellation knight, "Well... I already have one small constellation full of stars for myself right here… Jealous?"

Usually, she was the one who always get flustered every time he said something corny, and now it was the opposite, "oh- Yeah… I'm all yours" he was too embarrass to meet her gaze and rolled his eyes aside as he pretended to fix his glasses.

She laughed at his blushing face, "What are you so shy about?", she rose up and sat next to him and lifted up the small white telescope, observing the Carina and looking for the small Sagittarius cloud. "When I'm with you… I feel like I own the night sky"

"Well you already own most of the golden stellar key… It's like you rule over the constellations" He lifted up his eye glasses and threw his arms aside.

"Idiot… That's totally different" She puffed her cheeks and ruffled his orange hair in displease. "This night sky… No one owns it. That's why, it's free for anyone to rule it when they feel like it", her hand ran to search for the warmth from his palm, she filled the gap between his fingers, pulled their intertwined hands to her lips, and kissed the back of his hand, "I love how it feels when I capture the sky with the one I treasure the most"

Thrilled from every inch of her touch, he smiled to his heart content, "thanks". She replied with a small giggle in return, and leaned her face lower to him. Lower and lower she bent and she stopped one centimeter away from his lips. "Why are you stopping?"

"It's embarrassing..." She muttered softly. Her confuse expression was the most adorable thing he ever seen. "Kissing you under the Milky Way felt like kissing you in front of every stellar spirits…"

The silent night broke with his laugh. He lifted up his head to peck her lips. "Isn't just the best?"

Lucy's cheeks muscle was tensed as her cheeks went red, "what?"

"Showing off you're having fun and go all lovey dovey in front of your friends, it's nice isn't? I bet they're biting their nails right now" he laughed and let her best smile out of the invisible cage. Loke took off his blazer and covered Lucy and himself underneath it and pulled her closer to him. "Now we've hide ourselves from the stars… You don't have anything left to be embarrassed about"

****...End...****

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong>

*****So... Lucy referred the Virgo constellation as her because you know why...

******It's pretty dumb of Loke... He totally forgot the name of his own star, the denebola(the second brightest star in Leo constellation). Well I meade it that way on purpose... Sorry Loke.

I write too much Gray/Lucy lately... So it's now Loke's turn to have some fun [in our mind(yosh!)].

Now Review time...


End file.
